Hangan Meets Raena
by Hangan-Moonshadow
Summary: This is the story that comes next after Hangan's Adventure... I hate summaries so I'll leave it at that...
1. Hangan and Sakura and then SHE came!

PSO- Hangan Meets Raena Ch. 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up. Sakura and Maylu belong to Sakura Panther.  
  
Authors Notes: Inspired to write by Sakura Panther. (used to be YugiAngel)  
  
Other Info: Long time since I've typed anything my character Hangan is now lvl 101 and Hangan II lvl 40 (FOnewm). I created another new character Hawk lvl 26 (HUcast). My friends characters (Note that anything that has RIP after it was deleted) are Christina (RIP), Sakura lvl 29 (FOnewearl), Azersan (RIP), Kero Bearos lvl 20 (HUmar), Azurian lvl 56 (HUcast), Chrono lvl 90 (FOmar), Sparky (RIP), and Jenna (RIP). Alot of new characters were made too so I'll put only a few Lalamien lvl 11 (HUmar), Maylu lvl 3 (RAcaseal) and Ayadayil lvl 16 (HUmar). My favorite weapon is the Yamato which is a Double Sword (I guess I like the Frozen Shooter, Inferno Bazooka, Stag Cutlery and Blade Dance too...) and my favorite spell well... You probably know from the other story. Stupid new monsters... I now hate Vol Opt. ver. 2 (I killed it but it was hard).  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Finally I found some time to start this story... Anyways since no one in my story is with me I can't really say much else... So... On with the story...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Light slowly began to filter in through a small nearby window. Hangan continued to sit on his bed as light began to shine off his new weapon the Yamato. Suddenly a loud voice was heard from outside Hangan's window.  
  
"HANGAN!!! Wake up!!!" The voice yelled.  
  
Hangan stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
"HANGAN!!!" The voice yelled again.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Hangan yelled back as he stuck his head out the window.  
  
Hangan's girlfriend Sakura was sitting outside his window.  
  
"Hi Hangan... You said we would go get a job from the Hunters Guild today!" Sakura stated happily.  
  
"Huh... Oh yeah... Sorry... Forgot..." Hangan said as he picked up his things.  
  
Hangan ran to the teleporter that would take him outside.  
  
'What's taking him so long...' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Hangan teleported outside and ran over to Sakura.  
  
"Ha and you think I take a long time to get ready..." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Anyways... Can we get going?" Hangan asked.  
  
"Fine... lets go!" Sakura replied.  
  
Hangan and Sakura teleported to the Hunters Guild.  
  
"Welcome Hangan and Sakura." The lady behind the counter stated in a cheery tone.  
  
"Hey... Do you have any jobs today?" Hangan asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact... Yes I do... Your Client will be... Azurian..." The lady began.  
  
"Azurian?" Hangan asked. "I haven't seen him for a long time."  
  
"Anyways... before you interupted... Azurian has discovered something in his research... He needs someone to go with him on a search for clues..." The lady stated.  
  
"Okay sign us up... We accept this job!" Hangan said in an excited tone.  
  
"Are you sure?" The lady asked.  
  
"Yep..." Hangan replied.  
  
"Okay then travel to the research facility located just outside the Central Dome..." The lady stated.  
  
"I'm there!" Hangan quickly replied.  
  
"Don't I have any say in what we do..." Sakura asked but was cut off when a young girl walked into the Hunter's Guild.  
  
"Hi do you have any jobs today?" The young girl asked.  
  
"Welcome Christina and Hangany!" The lady replied. "Yes we do... but you see... Hangan and Sakura just applied for it..."  
  
"Hangan!" Christina yelled with glee. "It's been a while since we had our last job together!!!"  
  
"Hi..." Sakura said with a look of jealousy in her eyes.  
  
"Hi Christina! Are you looking for a job?" Hangan asked. "Because if you are then you can join us!"  
  
"Yay! Job with Hangan!!!" Christina cheered loudly.  
  
"We are going to assist Azurian with his research about Raena." Hangan stated.  
  
"Yay! Job with Hangan and Azurian!!!" Christina cheered even louder.  
  
"Cough Cough... Quit acting like I'm not here!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Oh... Hi... Sakura..." Christina said in a less excited voice.  
  
"Let's go then..." Sakura said as she glared at Christina.  
  
Hangan, Sakura, and Christina walked outside of the Hunter's Guild and into the teleporter that would take them all to the Central Dome.  
  
"Yawn... Nice clean air... It's been a while since my last visit to Ragol..." Hangan stated.  
  
"Hangan... When are we... You know... Going to... Ditch that Sakura person?" Christina whispered..  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Cool it!" Hangan stated.  
  
"You cool it!" Sakura retorted as she cast Rabarta on " Hangan Stuttred.  
  
"Now we can resume where we left off!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Hangan's Elysion (Note: Sakura just claimed the Elysion as her weapon).  
  
"That sounds fine to me!" Christina retorted as she grabbed Hangan's Branch of Paku Paku (Note: Christina just claimed the Branch of Paku Paku as her weapon).  
  
"You!!! Stay that way!!!" Sakura yelled while casting Rabarta.  
  
Hangan broke out from the ice just to be frozen again.  
  
"MAN!! And I thought I was touchy!" Christina said.  
  
"Grrr... We will continue this later..." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Why?" Christina asked in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Because we still have to go help out Azurian!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay... Untill then..." Christina muttered.  
  
"Hello are you going to thaw me out yet?" Hangan asked.  
  
Both Christina and Sakura turned and looked at Hangan with a evil look in their eyes.  
  
"RAFOIE!" Both Christina and Sakura yelled.  
  
"That's not what I meant... Ouch..." Hangan muttered.  
  
"Hahaha You said you wanted to be thawed..." Both Christina and Sakura laughed.  
  
"Hmmm... Anyways... Where is Hangany today?" Hangan asked.  
  
"Hangany is sleeping right now... He's in my pack." Christina replied.  
  
"Can we go yet?" Sakura asked in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Oh yeah... Lets go..." Hangan replied.  
  
Hangan, Christina, and Sakura walked towards the Central Dome.  
  
"Do you think we will see any monsters?" Christina asked.  
  
"Don't think so..." Hangan replied but stopped when he saw a Bartle attacking a small tent in front of the Central Dome gate.  
  
"Hey a monster!!!" Christina exclaimed happily.  
  
"Isn't... That... The place where... Azurian is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Hangan replied while pulling out his Yamato.  
  
Hangan quickly slashed away at the monster.  
  
"Leave my friend Azurian... ALONE!!!" Hangan yelled as he thrust one of his Yamato swords through the Bartle.  
  
"What's going on out their?" A voice yelled from inside the tent.  
  
Slowly Azurian emerged from the tent.  
  
"HEY! It's Hangan and Christina..." Azurian said in an excited voice.  
  
"Ahem..." Sakura coughed.  
  
"Oh and Sakura too..." Azurian stated.  
  
"Anyways why was their a monster attacking your tent?" Hangan asked.  
  
"Actually I was going to use that Bartle as research..." Azurian replied.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well... Right now... Nothing... But soon... We will begin our hunt for Raena." Azurian replied.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: There... I finally finished this chapter...  
  
Sakura: Took you long enough!  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Well I have been really busy doing... Umm.... Important... Summer Stuff...  
  
Sakura: Ha you mean like hanging out with friends?  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: And other stuff...  
  
Sakura: You mean like playing PSO...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: Not just that...  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah I forgot... Eating and Sleeping...  
  
(Author) Hangan Moonshadow: I give up... Anyways... I geuss I'll start the next chapter now so... bye... 


	2. Hangan's Problem with Women

PSO- Hangan Meets Raena Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up. Sakura and Maylu belong to Sakura Panther.

Other Info: Long time since I've typed anything my character Hangan is now lvl 106, Hangan II lvl 46 (FOnewm), and Hawk lvl 47 (HUcast). My friends characters (Note that anything that has RIP after it was deleted) are Christina (RIP), Sakura (RIP), Azersan (RIP), KeroBearos lvl 34 (HUmar), Azurian (RIP), Chrono (RIP), Sparky (RIP), and Jenna (RIP), Lalamien lvl 20 (HUmar), Maylu lvl 9 (RAcaseal), Madison lvl 18 (HUnewearl), and Ayadayil lvl 16 (HUmar). My favorite weapon is the Asuka which is another type of Double Sword (I guess I like the Frozen Shooter, Inferno Bazooka, Stag Cutlery and Blade Dance too...) and my favorite spell well... You probably know from the other story. Stupid new monsters... I now hate Vol Opt. ver. 2 (I killed it but it was hard) but now I'm stuck on the first floor of the Ruins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Last (Important) Words of Ch .1

"So what do you want us to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well... Right now... Nothing... But soon... We will begin our hunt for Raena." Azurian replied.

Ch. 2

Hangan awoke the next mourning to the sound of a large number of El Rappies (not sure if it's spelled Rappys or Rappies) squawking outside the tent. Quickly Hangan grabbed his pack, his Yamato, and ran outside.

"La la la la..." Christina sang cheerfully.

"Uhh... Are these... All your friends?" Hangan asked as he put his Yamato back in his pack.

"Of course they are!!!" Christina said happily.

"What ever..." Hangan muttered.

"What's all this noise about?" Azurian asked.

"It's just Christina and a bunch of El Rappies..." Hangan replied.

"Oh..." Azurian mumbled.

A few hours later...

"Yawn... What's everyone doing up so early?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh... Christina woke us up..." Hangan replied.

"Oh... I see..." Sakura laughed.

"What do you want?" Christina asked while glaring at Sakura.

"Nothin..." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly Christina grabbed Hangan's Yamato and in response to that Sakura pulled out the Elysion.

"Not this again..." Hangan sighed.

"I'm gonna take you down!!!" Christina yelled.

"Not before I chop you to bits!!!" Sakura screamed.

Hangan and Azurian begin to walk away.

"They'll so realize we left and when they do... They'll stop fighting..." Hangan said sounding annoyed.

"I'm just hoping that they won't hurt each other..." Azurian sighed.

Back with Sakura and Christina...

"I'm going to kill..." Sakura started as she began to look around. "... Where did Hangan and Azurian go?"

"I don't know..." Christina replied still glaring at Sakura. "Maybe they went to go get food..."

"No... I don't think they're coming back..." Sakura said while putting away her Elysion. "I think we should go find them..."

"Fine..." Christina muttered still glaring at Sakura. "But just because I need to give Hangan his weapon back..."

Back with Hangan and Azurian...

"Do you think they realized we left yet?" Hangan asked.

"Knowing them... They're probably still yelling at each other..." Azurian laughed.

"Yeah... Probably..." Hangan laughed.

Suddenly a female voice was heard in the distance.

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice screamed.

"Azurian lets go! Someone needs our help!" Hangan yelled as he jumped to his feet and began to run.

"Wait for me!!!" Azurian yelled back as he began to chase after Hangan.

"SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice screamed again.

"It came from this direction!" Hangan yelled as he reached into his pack to pull out his sword. "Damn... Christina has my swords..."

"Just use your magic..." Azurian stated in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." Hangan laughed.

Hangan and Azurian came to a clearing.

"HEY YOU!!! HELP ME!!!" The girl yelled.

Hangan could see a girl being attacked by a group of Barbles.

"Azurian I'm going to cast Rafoie!" Hangan yelled.

"Don't just say it! DO IT!!!" Azurian yelled.

"RAFOIE!!!" Hangan yelled.

The girl ran towards Hangan and Azurian as the group of Barbles recovered from the attack.

"RESTA!!!" Hangan yelled as the girl got into range.

"Thank... you..." The girl panted.

Azurian pulled out the Stag Cutlery and began to slice away at the Barbles.

"There..." Azurian stated. "No more monsters..."

"Sure... Steal all my fun..." Hangan laughed.

"Thank you... both of you..." The girl said still panting. "My name's... Madison..."

"Hel...lo..." Hangan stuttered as he began to drool.

"Uhhh... Is he always like that?" Madison asked.

"No... Not...Usually..." Azurian replied as he backed away and sweat dropped.

"Well can you tell him to stop then?" Madison asked. "He's kinda scaring me..."

"Huh... What?" Hangan asked.

All of a sudden two figures were seen in the distance.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Sakura screamed.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!!!" Christina screamed back.

"Uhhhh..." Both Hangan and Azurian sighed.

"What's their problem?" Madison asked.

"They have this...Uh... Dislike... Of each other..." Azurian replied.

"Wait a minute... Christina's got my swords and I want em back!!!" Hangan stated.

"I NEED TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF?!?! MORE LIKE YOU NEED TO JUMP OFF A... Hey it's Hangan and Azurian!!!" Sakura said happily. "We have been looking all over for you.

"Here Hangan..." Christina said as she handed back Hangan's swords. "Tell Sakura she needs to jump off a cliff!"

"Who?" Hangan said while staring at Madison.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!" Sakura yelled as she slapped Hangan across the face.

"Oh yeah... Sakura..." Hangan sighed.

"SO WHO'S SHE?" Sakura asked sounding Jealous. "IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRL FRIEND? YOU BETTER HOPE SO BECAUSE AS OF NOW YOU ARE DUMPED!!!"

"Uhh... Whatever..." Hangan replied.

"WHATEVER THIS!!!" Sakura screamed as she kicked Hangan in a place that guys don't like to be kicked.

"Oww..." Hangan moaned as he lay on the ground.

"I HOPE THAT HURT!!!" Sakura screamed as she stormed off.

"I feel sorry for you..." Azurian laughed.

'(Victory music plays) Yes... Finally!!!' Hangan thought to himself.

"Are you even upset?" Madison asked.

"Nope not really... Just in pain..." Hangan replied.

Suddenly a picture frame that had Hangan's picture in it came flying and hit him in the head.

"Oww... That looked like it hurt..." Azurian laughed.

"Uhhhhh...." Hangan moaned.

"Oh... I'm soooooo sorry... This is all my fault... If I wasn't here then..." Madison stated as she lifted Hangan's head off the ground.

"Don't worry bout it... It's not your fault..." Hangan moaned.

"Yes it is... She thought I..." Madison started.

"Don't worry bout it... I was thinking bout breaking up with her anyways..." Hangan said trying to stop Madison from blaming herself.

'I wonder what's going to happen next...' Azurian thought to himself.

"Uhh... Hangan?" Christina stated looking quite puzzled. "Are you and Madison going out?"

Both Hangan and Madison turned red and turned away from each other.

"Maybe..." Madison replied.

Hangan turned even more red.

"Uhh... We gotta continue... Now... We need... To finish... Our job..." Hangan stuttered.

"Oh... Are you on a quest?" Madison asked.

"Yes... These three including Sakura... Are helping me research..." Azurian replied.

"Oh then... May I assist?" Madison asked.

Sakura came back looking less angry.

"Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes..." Everyone replied.

"Okay then I'll come with you!" Madison said happily.

"I'll give you some tips about Hangan..." Sakura whispered to Madison.

"Ok..." Madison whispered back.

"Anyways let us continue!" Azurian stated.

Hangan, Azurian, Christina, Sakura, and Madison walked towards a river.

"How are we going to cross this river?" Madison asked.

"I see a bridge!!!" Christina said happily.

"I say Hangan should go first!" Sakura said quickly.

"Yeah... Yeah... Yeah..." Everyone but Hangan agreed.

"Fine..." Hangan said looking slightly angry.

Hangan walked halfway across the bridge.

"See it's fine sturdy as a rock!" Hangan exclaimed as he stampted his foot down and the bridge snaped in half.

"HANGAN!!!" Everyone except Sakura yelled.

"HAHAHA!!!" Sakura laughed.

Hangan was washed far down river and when he awoke he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I..." Hangan said in a disoriented tone.

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Where is Hangan?

PSO- Hangan Meets Raena Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Phantasy Star Online; I only own it for my Gamecube. All the characters in my story are from my Gamecube memory card or are made up. Sakura and Maylu belong to Uhh... I have no clue what her pen name is anymore she keeps changing it... I guess just remeber that they don't belong to me. Oh and Madison doesn't belong to me either... she belongs to another person who won't stop changing her pen name.

Other Info: My character Hangan is now lvl 106, Hangan II lvl 46 (FOnewm), and Hawk lvl 47 (HUcast). My friends characters (Note that anything that has RIP after it was deleted) are Christina (RIP), Sakura (RIP), Azersan (RIP), KeroBearos lvl 34 (HUmar), Azurian (RIP), Chrono (RIP), Sparky (RIP), and Jenna (RIP), Lalamien lvl 20 (HUmar), Maylu lvl 15 (RAcaseal), Madison lvl 20 (HUnewearl), and Ayadayil lvl 16 (HUmar).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Last (Important) Words of Ch .2

Hangan was washed far down river and when he awoke he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I..." Hangan said in a disoriented tone.

Ch. 3

"How did I get here?" Hangan asked himself as he looked around and saw nothing familar. "I've never seen this place before..."

Hangan stood up off the sandy river bed and began to walk towards a small hut in the distance.

"There might be someone in that hut..." Hangan said to himself.

As Hangan approached the hut several monsters appeared.

"Oh... So you want a piece of me?" Hangan asked the monsters. "I'll take you all on!!!"

Hangan reached into his pouch to pull out his yamato but was surprised when he realized nothing was there.

"WHAT!!! Where's my swords!?!?!" Hangan shouted. "Damn... This might get difficult..."

The monsters began to approach Hangan from each direction.

"Oh well... I guess I'll just have to use magic than!!!" Hangan yelled. "RAFOIE!!!"

Hangan was surprised when nothing happened.

"RAFOIE!!! RAZONDE? RABARTA???" Hangan yelled. "Damn... must be out of TP..."

Slowly the monsters surrounded Hangan and continued to advance.

"Fine... I'll just have to kick and punch my way to victory!!!" Hangan yelled as he did a flying kick at one of monsters. "Take THAT!!!"

As Hangan kicked the monster a powerful force repelled him causing him to go flying through the air.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Hangan yelled until he went flying into a tree. "Owww... How'd it do that..."

As Hangan lay against the tree a strange fruit fell out of the tree and hit him in the head.

"What's this?" Hangan asked himself. "Oh well... I hope it makes a good throwing weapon!!!"

Hangan pulled himself up into the tree and began to throw the fruit at the monsters.

"You'll never get..." Hangan started to yell but was cut off when one of the fruits he threw blew up. "WOW!!! Works better than I thought it would!!!!"

Hangan began to throw the fruits even faster causing the monsters to back up.

"That's right!!!" Run away!!!" Hangan yelled as the monsters continued to back off.

Suddenly one of the monsters that Hangan had missed began to shoot large blue beams out of its mouth.

"AHHH!!!" Hangan yelled as one of the beams hit the tree and sent Hangan flying even further.

This last flight caused Hangan to go flying head first into a large rock.

"Uhhhh..." Hangan moaned as he fell into a deep sleep.

Elsewhere...

"How far do you think Hangan floated?" Christina asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Azurian replied.

"Who cares..." Sakura muttered.

"You should care!!!" Christina yelled. "This is all your fault!!!"

"I don't care!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran off crying.

"Christina... She does care... She was just Angry... And it got the best of her..." Azurian stated in a soft tone.

"But!!!" Christina quickly stated.

"How much do you want to bet that's she over there crying behind that bush because shes worried about Hangan?" Azurian asked.

"Maybe..." Christina replied.

"Ummm... So now what are we gonna do?" Madison asked.

"We could always go look for Hangan..." Azurian replied.

"COUNT ME IN!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran back to the group. "I mean... that's a stupid idea count me out..."

'I think she's trying to get us to force her to come...' Azurian thought to himself.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to..." Christina stated.

"Fine you've persuaded me... I'll come..." Sakura said quickly.

"Let's go than!" Azurian stated.

Azurian, Christina, Madison... and Sakura all jumped into the river in hope that it would take them to Hangan.

Back with Hangan...

Hangan awoke from his sleep feeling a sharp pain on his head.

"Oww..." Hangan muttered as he put his hand on his head and felt the blood on his forehead. "How long have I been asleep for... And where am I now?"

Hangan tried to sit up but stopped trying when he realized there was a large band around his waist preventing him from moving.

"What's going on?" Hangan asked himself.

Hangan tried to move his legs but realized that they were tied down as well.

'Why would someone go through all this trouble tieing down only my waist and legs?' Hangan thought to himself.

Suddenly a man in a dark black coat walked up to the table Hangan was tied on.

"Ohhhh hellllo... Let meeee introoo...duuuce myyyyselffff... My name isth... Zieg..." The man stated as he began to tighten the straps on Hangan's waist. "Youuu... Are innn... Myyyy... Laboooor...atoooor...yyyyy."

"You mean laboratory?" Hangan asked.

"NOOOOO!!! I mean Laboooor...atoooor...yyyyy!!!" Zieg shouted.

"Uh... right..." Hangan muttered.

"Youuu hath become my labbb rattt..." Zieg laughed.

"Whatever..." Hangan muttered. "If I'm to become your labbb rattt or whatever you called it... Then first you must go get me something to eat!!! And a drink would be nice... Oh yeah and take off all these straps well your at it."

"Okayyy... So thath... Food... Drink... and remove the... WAAAIT A SECOOOND!!! NOOO!!! I don't have to do what you say!!!" Zieg yelled. "Youuuu'llll be my labbb rattt whetheeeer youuu like it or noooot!!!"

'What an idiot...' Hangan thought to himself.

Elsewhere...

Azurian, Christina, Madison, and Sakura all washed up on the exact same beach Hangan did.

"Maybe this is where Hangan got to..." Azurian stated.

Christina looked up and saw the same strange hut that Hangan had walked towards earlier.

"I see a hut!!!" Christina shouted.

Azurian looked over at the tree with the strange fruit.

"It looks like there was a battle here..." Azurian stated.

"Do you think Hangan's okay?" Madison asked.

"He'll be fine as long as he has his swords..." Azurian replied.

"LOOK!!!" Christina yelled as she pointed at the yamato laying on the beach.

"Well... At least he still has his magic..." Azurian stated.

"Didn't he use that all when you guys saved me?" Madison asked.

"Uh oh..." Azurian replied.

Suddenly the monsters Hangan fought earlier appeared from the same direction as earlier.

"What are those?" Azurian asked. "I've never seen them before..."

"The're... So.... Cute!!!" Christina squealed as she walked over to pet it. "They look like minature dragons..."

The monster that Christina was walking towards began to shoot beams at her.

"I don't like this monster anymore..." Christina wined as she ran away from monster while it chased her.

'Maybe that will teach her...' Azurian thought as he began to chuckle.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Madison asked.

"Yeah... I guess..." Azurian replied.

Azurian pulled out his Stag Cutlery and began to run towards the monster chasing Christina.

"Take this!!!" Azurian yelled as he attempted to slash through the monster. "Ooops... I missed..."

As Azurian missed the monster turned around and began to battle with him.

"I won't miss this time!!!" Azurian yelled as he layed a direct hit on the monster.

Christina, Sakura, and Madison watched as Azurian was hit by a powerful force that caused him to go flying into the same tree Hangan had hit earlier.

"Good thing I have a metal body..." Azurian laughed. "Or that would have really hurt..."

Azurian got up off the ground and look at the tree.

"Hey... that imprint on the tree... it looks like Hangan..." Azurian said to himself. "Hangan must have fought these same monsters..."

"Azurian are you okay?" Christina asked.

"I'm fine." Azurian replied.

"You won't be if those monsters get you!!!" Madison stated as the monsters began to move towards Azurian.

Azurian turned to see several monsters close by him.

"You wouldn't happen to be friendly monsters would you?" Azurian asked the monsters. "I didn't think so..."

Slowly Azurian backed away as the monsters followed him.

"Azurian just take them out!!!" Christina yelled.

"I can't... If you didn't notice... They have some sort of barrier..." Azurian yelled back.

"Why don't we just cast magic?" Madison asked Christina.

"That's a good idea..." Christina replied.

"Lets do it then!" Madison yelled.

"RAFOIE" Madison, Christina, and Sakura yelled together as three explosions of fire reflected off the monsters.

"It didn't work..." Christina muttered.

"Nice try girls but... It kinda hit ME more than it did the monsters!!!" Azurian yelled.

"Sorry" Madison yelled back.

"So how do you fight these things then... hmmm... wait!" Azurian yelled.

Azurian ran in front of one of the monsters and began to tease it.

"HAHA YOU CAN'T HIT ME!!!" Azurian laughed as he taunted the monster.

The monster Azurian was taunting prepared to fire a beam.

"YOU HAVE WORSE AIM THAN... wait... CHRISTINA!!!" Azurian yelled as he continued to taunt the monster.

The monster became extremely angry and fired several beams at Azurian.

"HA YOU FELL FOR IT!!!" Azurian yelled as he jumped out of the way and revealed that there were several monsters behind him.

The beams the monster had shot collided with the monsters and caused the monsters to explode.

"HEY!!! USE THEIR OWN ATTACKS AGAINST THEM!!!" Azurian yelled as he began to taunt even more monsters.

"I get it!" Christina yelled as she ran over to a monster and began to do the exact same thing that Azurian had done.

One hour later...

"Finally... Their all dead..." Azurian laughed.

"That was easy..." Madison laughed. "Hey Sakura that was easy don't you think? Sakura?"

Madison turned around to see that Sakura wasn't there.

"Hey Azurian!!! Sakura is missing!!!" Madison yelled.

Azurian turned around and saw that Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think..." Madison began to ask as a loud laugh cut her off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'VE GOT HER... AND IF YOU WANT HER... COME GET HER!!! "The voice yelled.

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
